


Thirty-Two Times

by majorjelly



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: A lot of sex, Alcohol, Angst, But mostly porn, Established Relationship, First Time, French Revolutionaries in love, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex I mean it, Slash, Social revolution, Soft sex, Wall Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorjelly/pseuds/majorjelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius，看起来艰难而悲伤，说道：“所以爱情不过是场玩笑么，Enjolras？感觉好像陷入了一阵陌生的感情中，像生病了似的恼人，但全无意义。”<br/>回答他的是格朗泰尔，“没有什么事情是有意义的，Marius——”这个厌世之徒说，“但要不是因为爱着生活在其中的某个人，谁会为了他的国家献出生命？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty-Two Times

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thirty-Two Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/623853) by [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark). 



> 原地址请戳上面。这里是此文的翻译。请大家和我一起看着ER走过的每一步。  
> 你也可以在SY上找到它。  
> 1.翻译新手，力求能做到信，达，雅。但这真的不容易，因此，直译不太通顺的地方，尽可能以表达原意为主的进行意译。  
> 2.被坑爹的文艺感动了要了授权，然后反应过来通篇都是SEX SEX SEX！原作者用词简洁，这直接造成了翻译的最大困难。进度缓慢中。  
> 3.大家都看过这一篇，欢迎随时进行讨论。尽量走文艺路线，隐藏了部分露骨描写。  
> This is a translation work.If u like it ,please go to the original one to Kudo it!

第一次是迅速而粗暴的，原始的欲望撕扯着他们。两个人都喝醉了，意料之外，但又在情理之中。世界旋转着，又突然停了下来，他已经把格朗泰尔按在了桌子上。满地是早被人喝干的酒瓶，流不出一滴多余的酒来。

咖啡馆和酒瓶一样空，格朗泰尔在桌子上，而安灼拉在格朗泰尔身上。

只是冲动，只是发泄，只是喘息和索取。他们听起来就像野兽，但他们从来没有如此真的像一个人。最终他撤下身，追随着用自己的胜利标记格朗泰尔的欲望。格朗泰尔则用颤抖的手结束了这一场纠缠。

格朗泰尔 瘫在桌子上喘息了好一阵。安灼拉系上腰带，抻展他的红夹克。显而易见，他应该说点什么。格朗泰尔看上去就像一幅情色作品，苍白的皮肤泛着红，衬衣高高的推上去，被扯下来的裤子还挂在一只脚踝上。双腿张开，胸口和小腹上一团糟。

他应该做些解释，毕竟这是他造成的，也因为格朗泰尔从未如此。

他也确实开了口“我不是要……”，一边帮他穿好衣服，油腻的手指穿进穿出。就算他能对格朗泰尔温柔一些，动作再慢一些，他也醉的顾不上了。相反，他欺身向前，成为这领地的第一个领主的念头让他欲罢不能。

他曾经想过这件事，看着格朗泰尔丰满的嘴唇，那张聪明的嘴巴从来没有停过。安灼拉很难相信从没有另一只手穿过那头乱发。真的没人曾经置身于他健美的双腿之间，没人曾按住他灵活的手腕，没人曾把他钉在身下？

但格朗泰尔说的是实话，他和处子一样紧，这让一开始的节奏很慢，但安灼拉绝不反感。直到格朗泰尔妥协的叹了口气，深深的包裹住他，仰起头暴露出脆弱的咽喉。安灼拉的牙齿在那里合拢，依循本能，直到深切的欲望弄疼了格朗泰尔才停下。

他该说点什么。他努力尝试着，让嘴巴找到原本的职责。

但格朗泰尔躺在桌子上先说到，“我们不一定非要说明白，只要你发誓这不会是最后一次。”

这是个不错的提议，非常公平。他点点头，抚上他在格朗泰尔肩头留下的印记，然后转身寻找还没喝干的酒瓶。

***

第二次和第三次，格朗泰尔跟在他后面出了咖啡馆，一路走过巴黎那些蜿蜒的街道和阶梯。他度过了疲惫的一天，夜已经深了，但安灼拉由着格朗泰尔跟随他进了他的小房间。成摞的书杂乱的挤满了地板，几乎没有一块多余的地方，一块窄窄的床垫放在地板上。

“你简直过的像个修道士，”格朗泰尔在屋子里四处参观，声音里带着惊奇和笑意，看着满满当当的写字桌，低矮的衣柜和一个裂了缝的水碗。

“我可不是个修道士，”安灼拉说，动手脱掉了衣服。*

这一次格朗泰尔相当的清醒，带着强烈的渴望。他证明了自己是个主动的，热情的学生。他恳求安灼拉展现给他他最喜欢的方式。然后他尝试着直到每个细节都确定完美。安灼拉从来没有这么享受过当老师的感觉。

格朗泰尔的嘴巴也很灵巧，当然。

他们在薄薄的床垫上合着睡了一夜，早上的时候安灼拉搂着格朗泰尔，磨蹭着他乱糟糟的脑袋，安静不下来。随后，他们穿衣服的时候，他拉住安灼拉的手腕问他还能不能再来。

养成这样的习惯很危险，但是冬天很冷，而格朗泰尔很温暖。所以他同意了，格朗泰尔脸上的微笑比电灯还亮。

***

第四次发生在格朗泰尔回来的时候。他已经读了几个小时的书，不想承认自己是在等他，直到书页上的字变得一团模糊。他最终放弃等待，上床睡觉，但留了一支蜡烛。直到有人倒在他身上，安灼拉才在一连串的诅咒中醒来。

格朗泰尔笨拙的沉甸甸的压在他身上，脸埋在安灼拉光裸的皮肤上。他亲吻着安灼拉的脖颈和锁骨，带着明显的渴望，身上一股子苦艾酒和白兰地的味道。

安灼拉假装自己刚刚被吵醒，他很生气，倒不是因为这个——只是失望更深。他把手放在格朗泰尔肩上将他推到一边，虽然下身相抵，保持着一臂的距离。

“你就是这么摸上我的床的，格朗泰尔？”他问道。他声音有力，总是能一下子抓住人心，格朗泰尔也因这低语而退却了。

“我就是个可怜虫，”格朗泰尔说，“我不知该怎么办。一想到你在这儿，我就失去了勇气。我不停的对自己说，我只是无可救药的发了情，和第一次一样，而你只是我的幻觉。就像我之前有过的。”他呼噜呼噜的说着，但和平时一样语速飞快，语带争执。

“我配不上你，”他继续着自己戏剧化的独白，安灼拉则半耐心地听着，“第一瓶酒是用来使我自己相信我所有关于你的渴望都不仅仅是个梦。安灼拉，安灼拉。”他请求着，停了下来。“别赶我走。我承受不了那个。而且，Joly正睡在我床上，他今晚无处可去。你不能把我赶回去和Joly睡在一起。”

安灼拉情不自禁的笑了起来，手臂更紧的环住了格朗泰尔。后者叹息着倒在他身上，身体紧张的绷紧着，想确认自己不会再被推开。

“下一次，”安灼拉说，明白现在责怪一个像格朗泰尔一样绝望的人是没有意义的，“记着如果是看在我的份儿上，我更希望你清醒些。”他把手伸进格朗泰尔的卷发中，“你和任何人一样好，甚至更好。我不明白为什么你要这样麻木自己。”

“我们根本不是一种人，”格朗泰尔埋在他肩膀上说。“你是个信念坚定的人，从不动摇。没什么能改变你，因为你已经如此完美坚毅，如此完整。有些人生命里缺掉了一块，就好像给开了个洞。我们尝试着用酒精和意志来填补它，有时候书本和音乐也管用。那很痛，安灼拉，而且无论你倒进去什么东西，从来都不够。这就是为什么非常聪明人也会去做蠢事——哪怕只是一小会儿，也能填补空虚，让人好过一些。”

“非常有用的观点，”安灼拉谨慎的说，对格朗泰尔的怜惜让他心痛。“但我绝不完美，格朗泰尔。你比所有人都更清楚。”

“你就是光。”格朗泰尔摇摇头。安灼拉的手还在他的发间。“我想你出世的时候就已经创造完整，就像智慧女神雅典娜，直接从他天父的大脑里分出来。”

安灼拉惊奇的笑了起来，“我的父母一定会很高兴听到你这么说，然后再看看我究竟会怎么死亡。我和你一样是个普通人，和你一样会恐惧。”

“但什么能让你害怕？”格朗泰尔几乎颤抖起来。

“很多事都会，比如社会不能进步，比如人民不会响应我们，比如当权者的可以迅速的施暴，只要他们想。我也读过历史。”

“所以你准备好了，历史上从没有过你这样的人，你会改写它。”格兰泰尔说。

“如此乐观的话，”安灼拉若有所思的说，“却从我最爱的悲观主义者口中说出。”

格朗泰尔耸耸肩，“我可没说你能活着看见这一切。”但他马上因着可怕的说法抖了一下。“哦，别管我。这么说能让我忘记自己是个怎样的人。”

“这就是我做的事吗？让你忘记自己？”安灼拉很好奇。他知道自己很有魅力，只要人们还欣赏这尘世之美；他也知道这有助于他的声望，但他努力不为所动。如果他把自己的金发圈起，穿上合身的背心，即使他自己也会有点陷入虚荣。但美本身不足以吸引格朗泰尔——他明了美貌总有褪色之时。

“是的，当我和你在一起的时候其他事都没有意义；格朗泰尔本身也变得遥不可及。你比任何情绪都让人走的更远。”

安灼拉早就对这种赞美习以为常，但从没有哪一次是格朗泰尔红着脸在黑暗中对着他讲的。“可惜我不能更加有益身心。”他温柔的说。

“正相反。你已经救了我很多次。曾有许多日日夜夜，我身处污水沟，或者低矮的阁楼，或者酒馆客栈，全无道德可言；而我也可能就那样烂在那儿，然后死去，要不是想着我还能再喝一杯，想着还能呆在你身边。”

“会有那么一天，你的手再也不需要拿着酒瓶。”安灼拉承诺到，翻身将格朗泰尔压在身下。

　　　“那一定是我的末日。”他说，相对于浓重的酒气，这声音太过镇定。

　　　于是安灼拉吻住他的嘴唇，把那些词语赶走。他捉住酒鬼的唇边，让格朗泰尔呻吟着为他打开嘴唇，把舌头探进去。这是一个火热急切的吻，灵活的舌尖引着格朗泰尔尖叫，直到他也随着沉醉进去。

　　　亲吻总是很愉快，单这一样就抵得上做爱。他发现在一个又一个吻里能更好的感到人们的本能。他的朋友们觉得他仍然是个处子，但事实上他只是觉得别的话题更适合公共讨论而已。

　　　但没什么比接吻更好，即使演讲也不行。他可以像这样细水长流，把自己的重量压在格朗泰尔身上，用力的深吻，呼吸着彼此的呼吸，这样他们就不用分开。  
　　　格朗泰尔攀上他，手游移着，最初还带着犹豫，手指掠过安灼拉的发梢，他的脖颈和后背。酒和欲望给了他勇气，顶起胯好让安灼拉知道他急切的渴求。

　　　安灼拉抬起身，格朗泰尔便从衣服里挣脱出来，泛着酒味和烟味的衣服被扯到一边，只留下格朗泰尔自己的气息，清爽的汗味和安灼拉薰衣草味儿的肥皂。

　　　那天早晨，他看着格朗泰尔沐浴在阳光下，就着他裂了口的水缸打肥皂洗冷水澡。他才刚刚占有了他，但这景象让他再次渴望起来——如果不是他们已经迟到了，他一定会再来一次。

　　　黑暗中，安灼拉低语到：“告诉我你想怎么做。既然我要载你去远方（迷失）*②，那么我会让你选择想要的方式。”

　　　格朗泰尔小心的笑了，好像马上就要变成哽咽。“我一定是在做梦，求你千万别叫醒我。”

　　　“我是实实在在的，”安灼拉保证到。听到这话，格朗泰尔简直满是感激——他的生命中并没有多少真实，安灼拉明白，“把你想要的告诉我，格朗泰尔。”

　　　既然格朗泰尔不愿开口，他便转而逗弄他发出其他的声音：他含住格朗泰尔的乳尖，让他呻吟。接着又去折磨另一个，好让感官加倍。当他把手环上格朗泰尔的沉重的勃起，喘息声立刻溢了出来。

　　　“我——”格朗泰尔的脸似乎红了一下，虽然在黑暗中他不能分辨，“我希望像第一次那样，但是稍微变慢一点，如果你能的话，这样我们就能在一起呆的更久一些。”

　　　安灼拉的脸一下子红了，感谢黑暗替他躲藏。一想到他当时如何的夺取了格朗泰尔，羞愧便不能自已。这可说不上是件光荣的事——他本该心怀温柔，却粗暴索取；本该缱绻温存，却只宣泄欲望。但格朗泰尔毫无怨言的承受了他一切卑劣的索求。

　　　“抱歉，如果可以，我一定要收回当时的所作所为。”

　　　“要是你敢，我一定跟你死磕到底。”格朗泰尔说道，眼睛在黑暗中闪烁着，“那是我生命里最好的约会，难道你要否定一个人记忆中最美好的时刻么？”

　　　“我会给他一个更好的。”安灼拉一字一句的缓慢回答。

　　　不久，格朗泰尔便浸泡在汗水中，喘息着恳求安灼拉和他一同步入高潮。安灼拉想着，不管用什么标准来衡量，这一定算的上是一生中最美好的一天。  
　　　  
　　　***

　　　第十次，格朗泰尔怒气冲冲的像个要爆了的火药桶。他抱着他的酒瓶子，言辞犀利，如同辛辣的苦艾酒。带着想打一架阵势，他已经和半个咖啡馆的人吵过了，而且正让人越来越难以忍受。公白飞尝试着阻止他，但格朗泰尔对这种情形早已熟悉，时不时的朝他比划着酒瓶。

　　　诚实的说，安灼拉很想和Marius好好谈谈这个年轻人渴望的话题，但格朗泰尔不断插话反对，让事情变得很难进展。最后他不得不说点什么，如果他还想继续取信于人。

　　　“那就把你的想法说出来吧，格朗泰尔，别藏着。”安灼拉尖刻的说，“你不同意Maius的想法？”

　　　“不，我可从没说过。不回应Marius的提议的人是你——你在含糊其辞，安灼拉，这可不是你的风格。我们都很想听听你到底怎么看这事。”

　　　整晚格朗泰尔都处在爆发的边缘（像一根要燃尽了的导火线），但这次他的声音吸引了所有人的注意力。安灼拉有点后悔叫他说话了，太多的酒给了他的朋友们关注的理由，但关于格朗泰尔，完全是他自己引火上身。“我并没有回避问题。”

　　　库费拉克尝试换个话题，Feuilly和Prouvaire努力表现的不那么好奇；但大家都在看着他们三个，所以格朗泰尔大大咧咧地倒回去，歪在椅子上一挥手。

　　　“咱们年轻的Marius觉得爱情和对共和国的爱一样纯粹，而且可能更值得。难道为了另一个值得的人全身心的付出没有意义么——如果咱们真的能找到这么个人的话。”格朗泰尔的另一只手举起了绿色的酒瓶。“但是你既不肯定他的希望，也不彻底的否定它们。你只是踩着边缘走。”

　　　安灼拉现在完全后悔把他扯进来了。“我们并不需要让另一个人伤心，”他谨慎的选择着自己的用词，“除非被保护祖国的使命召唤——那就不会有比共和国更重要的事了。一人之力只能创建家庭，但大家一起，却能创建一个国家。”

　　　“说的好，”库费拉克说道，仍然试着转变话题，当他开口辩驳时给了公白飞一个眼神，“但是……”

　　　“是这样没错，可不管怎么说——”Marius也在抗争。现在全乱套了。

　　　“没错，当然，”格朗泰尔的声音压过了其他人，“一个多好的想法，但是历史却恰恰相反——一个人死了，作为丈夫，作为儿子或者兄弟，他本该把全家挑在自己肩上走的更远，生生不息。但是没有什么战斗真的给人们带来了福祉。难道一个让家庭欣欣向荣，更好的教育自己孩子的人不一样能给未来带去光明的希望吗？”

　　　“这就是我想说的，”Marius的眼睛亮晶晶的带着急切，为有人能理解他感到高兴。“我不过是一个普通人，力微言轻，而我也不想杀害任何人。想象一下，想象我爱着一个好女人，而我们蒙主恩赐，拥有许多的子女。他们可以做同样的事，而通过我，可以形成更多的力量，我能教会他们更好的对待这个世界。”

　　　生命的图景可以变得如此温馨，安灼拉也知道。平静的生活，然后安度晚年，在火炉边，在亲人和朋友们的陪伴下死去——也许这没能改变整个世界，但可以建立一个小小的家庭。他当然也设想过，但把这可能抛在了一边。他永远不能对无处不在的不公视而不见，而只期望着他的子孙能再来关心世事。

　　　他从不觉得自己有一天会成为一个父亲，他不会让他的孩子再次经历这个世界的欺骗和谎言。许多年来，安灼拉在正直中长大，寻找着真理。如果不是书中先贤的哲理，他也许仍在黑暗中昏睡，他的朋友们也一样。

　　　他最终整理好自己的情绪，面对着格朗泰尔。“许多人都曾经有过这样的矛盾，也因此他们未能留名于世。他们觉得躲在自己的小世界里更安全，而且终其一生都龟缩于此。他们渐渐开始怨恨自己的妻儿，在这个该诅咒的世界里，永远有饥饿的孩子嗷嗷待哺。无穷无尽的工作让他们疲惫不堪，最终沉没进自身的阴影之中。他们也曾经和我们一样心怀理想，但他们说服自己保持沉默，也因此终生都活在噩梦之中。”

　　　他的手稳稳的举杯，“我们可以做到更多，我亲爱的朋友们，你们都知道。我们是多出来的孩子，时机来临，解答前人留下的谜题，这是传给我们的重任。我们不能指望着把这重担再交给别人。这是我们该承担的，不然，我们为了什么而活着？”

　　　如果不是安灼拉勇敢无畏的理想，他们只不过是群穿戴光鲜的大男孩。看看书，不会为社会做什么贡献。也许有人会说，肯定比大街上的马车夫做的多。如果没有安灼拉，他们不过是一个个渺小的个体。就像所有爱着诗歌和史诗的人一样，他们希望自己能成为历史繁星中的一个。

Marius，看起来艰难而悲伤，说道：“所以爱情不过是场玩笑么，Enjolras？感觉好像陷入了一阵陌生的感情中，像生病了似的恼人，但全无意义。”

回答他的是格朗泰尔，“没有什么事情是有意义的，Marius——”这个厌世之徒说，“但要不是因为爱着生活在其中的某个人，谁会为了他的国家献出生命？”

——我是美好的摘要终于出现了的等着下一次遥远更新吧的分割线！——

*注释：1.MONK修道士的生活很清贫，木有性活动。  
2.这里是呼应前文，格朗泰尔说自己的迷失，transfor的含义在意译的时候被替换掉了。


End file.
